To the AngelMobile, Away!
by Midnight-Tiger1
Summary: Cordy has a vision about Sunnydale and Angel and Gunn go to investigate, when they gets kidnnaped by the Initiative. While in holding, a lab accident occurs and Angel, Gunn, and their new companian escape back to L. A. But, what has the chemicals caused t
1. Default Chapter

Cordy has a vision about Sunnydale and Angel and Gunn go to investigate, when they gets kidnnaped by the Initiative. While in holding, a lab accident occurs and Angel, Gunn, and their new companian escape back to L. A. But, what has the chemicals caused to Angel and his friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or any of the characters in this story so plz don't sue me!!  
  
Okay this is my first fic so plz I'm begging u with all my wittle heart don't flame me! I appreciate commentary, and revision and stuff, so plz do that. :-D I'd like to dedicate this story to a very special friend of ine, Christina, the #1 fan of Angel. Well this story was inspired by one of the first episodes of Angel, the one with Spike on top of the roof, yea yea yea, I think I have talked long enough now to the story! Enjoy ^-^  
  
To the Angel Mobile-Away!!! : The night air was thin and cold; Gunn's breath came out in a puff of white haze as he rubbed his arms savagely.  
  
"Damn, it's as cold as a witch's tit!" remarked Gunn as he tailed behind the quick moving vampire. Angel laughed lightly and this brought up snide remarks from the freezing human.  
  
"Damn, why did that girl have to have a vision on the coldest night of the year!" whined Gunn and trotted to catch up to Angel.  
  
"I guess tonight's a good night to be dead," he laughed and Gunn glared at him.  
  
"Man how much farther is this place?" asked Gunn looking around the dark alley.  
  
"Shhh," Angel whispered and lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"Man you need more backbone some vampire!" remarked Gunn. Angel waved his arms wildly; motioning for him to duck, but Gunn waved him off and kept walking out of the alley.  
  
Dong! Angel swore he saw birds floating around Gunn's head as he hit the pavement. Dark figures swarmed around him and gathered him up. Angel bit his lip and edged forward, making sure to keep in the shadow of the dumpster.  
  
"Hello little vampire," came a voice from behind him, and Angel whipped around only to see darkness as he felt consciousness slip away.  
  
Authors note: Soooooo theres the first chapter, what cha tink? I know it aint dat funny yet, but it's a start. I promise it will get MUCH funnier. I hope u like it. R&R!!! ^-^ I hope u enjoyed it! 


	2. The Intiative, dun dun duuun!

Authors note: I made it hopefully a little easier to read, and thank u thank u for the review!!!! Okay well here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Angel's eyes flickered open and all he saw was white. He sat up and shook his pounding head. Then he realized where he was, the Initiative. (I hope I spelt it right some1 tell me!!) He gazed around the room and spotted Gunn still knocked out in the cell across from his.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Angel groggily turned and came face to face with a bleached haired vampire.  
  
"Hello Spike," sighed Angel. "They got you too?"  
  
Spike sat down and scowled. "Yeah, guess they did," remarked the younger vampire. "What's he doing here?" asked Spike motioning to Gunn who was now drooling all over the white tile.  
  
Angel pondered this question as well. "I dunno," Angel answered truthfully.  
  
"Hey, mortal!" A fat man growled as he shook the glass separating him from Gunn. Gunn jumped awake and stared at the grotesque man in shock. The fatso laughed and made another snide remark then retreated to annoy another demon.  
  
"Yo Angel, where are you man!" struggled Gunn looking dazed.  
  
"Here is your loving vamp," laughed Spike and Gunn turned around.  
  
"Damn, man where are we?" asked Gunn ignoring Spike's mocks.  
  
Angel sighed, "The Initiative."  
  
"Say what?" questioned Gunn squinting up his face in confusion. Spike laughed lightly and Angel tried to explain, when suddenly the door burst open and in strolled a tall man.  
  
"Good day my little demons," He said smiling at the demons. "Welcome to the Initiative, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." He surveyed the scowling demons and laughed to himself as he left them.  
  
"Damn, why are you just sitting there, Angel, break this shitty glass!" yelled Gunn yelled jumping to his feet.  
  
"Why don't you try," said Spike, with a smirk.  
  
" Fine, ass-hole," whispered Gunn and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Gunn," warned Angel.  
  
"Man shut up," remarked Gunn, and charged the glass.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZ! A fried Gunn dropped to the ground and smoke raised from his crispy body. Spike broke out laughing and rolled across the ground.  
  
"I warned you Gunn," said Angel.  
  
Gunn staggered to his feet and flicked the vampires off, and bits of static jumped from his two fingers.  
  
"Ahh shit!" yelped Gunn and rubbed his fingers frantically with his shirt.  
  
Whoosh! His shirt caught flame, and Gunn ran around the cell screaming like a girl. Spike continued to crack up. Angel couldn't help but snickering.  
  
One of the "G I Joes" ran into the room to check out the commotion. He spotted a bright flame circling one of the cells.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled the man and ran for backup. Ten more of them ran back into the room holding a hose and opened the cell of the dancing flame. They let loose the water and the force of the water knocked the toasty Gunn against the opposite wall.  
  
"Hold fire!" called the man, and there was a barely dressed, charcoled Gunn laying against the wall, groaning.  
  
The whole room was silent except for Gunn's groans and Spike's persistent laughing.  
  
Gunn picked up his head a little, and whispered, "Ass-hole." Then he blacked out.  
  
Authors Note: How did ya lyk it? ::looks around:: Now don't ya all tell me at once!!! Okay well I have Christina here with me, would u lyk 2 say a few words?  
  
Chritina: ANGEL'S MINE!!!!  
  
Midnight: ok then....  
  
I'll put up the next chapter soon, so check soon! I hope ur enjoying it! Buh bye! ^-^ 


	3. poor Riley? never!

Authors Note: Hidey hoe!!!!!!!!!! Did u have a nice day? ::pats back:: Okay maybe this will cheer you up. Did u lyk my last chapter?????? Did u review?????? I need help with my writing!!!! Helpness!!!!!!! Okay well enjoy, R&R ^-^  
  
The light wind played with Angel's hair. He smiled as he stared across the beautiful beach. Buffy ran around in a skimpy bikini and pleasurable images crossed through Angel's mind. She hit a beach ball and laughed as she motioned for Angel to join them. Angel smiled and waved her off. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the water began to swell. All the inhabitants screamed and ran from the shore. Buffy ran to Angel and clutched his bright Hawaiian shirt. He put his arm around her protectively.  
  
Suddenly, a giant man eating cricket emerged from the water. The Angel spotted Spike running across the beach in a speedo. (bad images T_T) The Cricket lashed out and grabbed the fleeing Spike and tore of his head. (poor spiky)  
  
"Buffy, go hide," Angel said staring deeply into Buffy's green eyes.  
  
"No, Angel, what if your fate is the same as Spike," she cried as a tear came to her eye. Angel smiled and wiped her tear away.  
  
Suddenly the Cricket snatched up Buffy and stuffed her in his mouth, her feet dangling.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Angel woke up screaming. Spike screamed and leapt away from the hysterical vampire. Spike cowered in a corner, eyes wide as he studied Angel, feverously.  
  
"Hey, quiet down in there," growled a demon across from them. A "G I Joe" approached the door of their cell. Angel recognized him, it was Riley.  
  
"uh, great," sighed Angel staring up at Riley, who smirked down at him. Riley held up a very large gun.  
  
"Uh, what cha gonna do wit dat?" questioned Spike, questioningly.  
  
"What ever the hell I want," laughed Riley. Spike scrambled to the back of the cell, far away from Riley as disturbing images crossed his mind. Riley slid the I. D. card and the glass slid open. Riley stepped over the dazed Angel who was sprawled across the floor, and corned the terrified Spike in a corner. (doi) Angel quietly stood up and stalked closer to Riley. Spike stared past the impending Riley and whimpered at Angel. Riley spun around and collided with Angel's fist. Spike kicked the dropped gun and it flew from the cell, it bounced off the wall and hit the control panel, causing the glass to began to slide shut.  
  
"Oops," squeaked Spike. Angel wrenched the card from Riley's hand and flung it out the closing glass. Riley lost his balance and landed on Spike which raised a yelp from Spike who scrambled out from under him, and cowered behind Angel's legs. Angel looked down at Spike, and Spike stared up at Angel.  
  
"Hi," squeaked Spike and stood up. Riley's face went white with terror as he stared up at his captors.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Riley.  
  
Authors Note: Midnight: What cha tink? Lyk it?!?!?!? Puh puh puh pweese review. Did u lyk it? Hmmm?  
  
Christina: Midnight, shut up  
  
Midnight: *whimper*  
  
Christina: ::slaps Midnight::  
  
Midnight: owwee! Okay well plz review, while I go put ointment on my throbbing noggin. 


End file.
